1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for welding tubular components of thermoplastic material. The device includes a heating device for generating the necessary melting temperature arranged at the circumference and at the abutting ends of the tubular components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When pipes or tubular components of thermoplastic material are directly welded together by heating the abutting pipe ends at the outer circumference thereof by means of a heating device, a welding bead is formed at the inner circumference of these components. This welding bead decreases the passage area to the pipes and increases the resistance to flow. In addition, since the melt can flow off during welding into the interior of the pipes, a sufficient welding pressure cannot build up, so that the welded connections do not always meet the requirements with respect to strength and tightness.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a device of the above-described type which ensures a welding free of beads and cavities. Simultaneously, a sufficient welding pressure for obtaining problem-free welded connections is to be built up.